vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawford Starrick
Summary Crawford Starrick is the main antagonist in the videogame Assassins Creed: Syndicate. and the Bigger Bad in Jack the Ripper: DLC. He is the Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order who controls London, controlling every level of her infrastructure through seven henchmen. To prevent the city from staying in the templars hands, Jacob and Evie Frye make it their goal to destroy Starricks empire and end his life. He also seek to obtain a Shroud of Eden, a powerful Isu that would gives him immortality. He was voiced by Kris Holden-Ried. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with weapons and even higher with the Shroud of Eden Name: Crawford Starrick Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 41 years old Classification: Human, Owner of Starrick Industries, Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts (On par with the Frye twins), Pain Tolerance, Weapon Mastery (Melee weapons and firearms), Social Influencing, Vast Economical and Political Influence, Stealth Mastery (Was able to escape Evie's sight with ease), later gains Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Healing, Life-Force Asorption, Statistics Amplification, and many others with the Shroud of Eden Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Could briefly hold his with the Frye twins individually beneath the Buckingham Palace by using martial arts alone), higher with weapons and even higher with the Shroud of Eden (Easily overpowered both the Frye twins simultaneously and Henry Green thanks to the power of the Shroud, although he was eventually defeated after losing the Isu artifact thanks to the Frye twins' resolve to resort to team-work. The Shroud enhances its user to be on par with the Isu) Speed: At least Supersonic+, far higher with the Shroud (Easily kept up with both the Frye twins though it's also due to his own skills. Was able to instantly escape from Evie Frye at the Palace Ball and reach the Shroud chamber, without her and the entire audience even noticing him leave) Lifting Strength: Unknown by himself, at least Class 5 with the Shroud (Starrick's only real physical advantage over the Frye twins with the Shroud equipped was his lifting strength which allowed him to overpower them when they went in to grapple him. Should be on par with the Isu) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, higher with the Shroud (Is comparable although slightly weaker to the Frye twins even without the Shroud and was on par with the Isu when wearing it) Durability: Small Building level+ (Somewhat comparable to but weaker than the Frye twins individually), higher with the Shroud of Eden (Easily endured multiple strikes and deadly wounds with ease while wearing the Shroud). Immortality and Regeneration make it hard to reasonably harm or even kill him Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with gun Standard Equipment: Knife, Colt M1877 Lightning revolver, Shroud of Eden (temporarily) Intelligence: Gifted. Starrick displayed considerable leadership skills that enabled the Templars to extend their influence all over London, both politically and economically. Henry Green once compared Starrick's influence to that of Reginald Birch. His manipulations were so efficient that the Frye twins couldn't attacks his operations and his allies without endangering the entire city. Starrick has also shown himself to be remarkable in academics, business management, playing musical instruments and even doing the Waltz. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but can survive situations that can kill normal human beings. Incredibly arrogant and prone to losing his temper. Will lose the abilities granted by the Shroud after being physically separated from it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Templars Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft